borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Modding 360
After seeing the news about the new level cap of 69, i decided it was time to take the plunge into modding/constructing as all my decent-to-awesome guns are now crap. I have successfully gotten some profiles to my jump drive and gotten willowtree downloaded and running, but cannot get my files into willowtree. My most recent attempt was using xtaf explorer gui v006. They showed up as data000, 001, and 002 with no extension on my pc, but did not show up in xtaf explorer or willowtree. Is there something else I should be using or did I mess up somewhere? Obviously I've never modded before, so please be gentle.Beware the clap 21:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so I have sucessfully figured out modding and gotten a couple guns back into Borderlands. I then added a few guns to a save file and brought it back into my xbox. When i tried to load that file my console froze when i tried to load that save.(froze while getting saves from that profile) Any ideas why?Beware the clap 22:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) You may have had a problem with rehashing/resigning, which must be done before the file is moved to the USB. The latest WillowTree is supposed to do it for you, but sometimes it doesn't work, so you may need to use a program like Modio to do it manually. Since you did it before though, your problem may be related to the speicfic guns you built, as I have seen a problem like this brought to my attention previously. Try making different weapons and see if the problem persists. I haven't used WT in a over a month though, so there could be program changes I am not aware of. 00:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I had a similar problem when I would raise a group of weapons simultaneously. For example, perhaps you had 10 guns in your inventory and you choose to raise them all to 61. Then for some reason, that character freezes when you try to play with it. I never figured out how to fix it. I just stopped raising the level of weapons in groups. I do one at a time, so if it freezes, I know which weapon to fix. Also, people say it a lot on here, but BACK UP YOUR GAME SAVES!!!!!. You literally can NOT do it TOO frequently. Once you start tinkering, you can screw things up fast, particularly once you start messing with quest strings.Gamedoctor21 02:57, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I had success doing 1 or 2 at a time. Then when i got greedy I built up like 7 more weapons before loading it back onto my xbox and it froze up. Luckly I moved all my valued weapons that i was tweaking before I saved over that file. I ended up deleting it altogether and now I can load saves from that profile. I'll have to take it slower next time.Beware the clap 03:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Elephant Gun I am playing PT1, picking up only the unique weapons and modding them up to lvl 50 as i go. I got the elephant gun and tried twice to level it up. Both times it showed up as a lvl 42. It still does massive damage, but it's just not as epic as it could be. Any ideas on why this is happening?Beware the clap 00:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : Check your quality slider and post-Knoxx weapon level slider. Also, you can farm level 68 versions of almost all the unique weapons; no need to mod them up in the event you wish to take them to post-PT2. 13:32, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Save File Modified Date The last couple weeks I have been playing a new character, modding the unique and legendary weapons as I go just for fun. For the past 3 days or so, my files have been freezing when i tried to load them. I have quadruple checked my changes and tried rehashing with modio before saving back to my jump drive. In my many attempts I've noticed the file modified dates have been in 2005 for some reason. Does this date error have anything to do with my saves failing?Beware the clap 03:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Cannot open save? I started a new Mordecai on a second Xbox profile. I tweaked my backpack size and made Prove Yourself (PT1) ready to turn in successfully awhile ago. I finished with all misions in the vanilla PT1 , jakobs cove PT1, finished with the main story line of the armoury PT1(not all side missions), and am part way through vanilla PT2 (have to go see crazy earl). I am trying to tweak my PT2 Prove yourself mission and my bank size, but the last 3 times or so I;ve tried to open my saves in WT I get a "could not open save" message. Any experienced modders know why this isn't working? I haven't had this happen other than not getting far enough in PT1 at the beginning of the game. I'm freakin confused.Beware the clap 02:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : Some details: I copy the character to my Xbox360(official) flash drive, I extract the save to my pc with modio(the latest version as far as I can tell- I've done all the updates that have come up), I then tried to open the save with willowtree beta11(the same one I've been using post update 4.1. This is where I get the "could not open save" message.Beware the clap 03:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I would ask this question at the Willowtree forums. Willowtree's save parsing still has some problems and some people there have been pitching in to improve it. MouseyPounds 02:20, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I ended up playing through more of the game and then trying the newest(i think) version of willowtree. I was able to open the file, but it kept popping up an error when i tried to save. I then tried using the previous version and had no problems whatsoever. I was able to tweak missions and backpack/bank sizes. Beware the clap 01:47, February 23, 2011 (UTC)